<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Unsee by sossori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098464">Can't Unsee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sossori/pseuds/sossori'>sossori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Lateral Biography: TURKS ~The Kids Are Alright~ - Nojima Kazushige, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Freak Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sossori/pseuds/sossori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa and Cloud investigate the rumored existence of Tifa and Cloud porn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cloti Freak Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Unsee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Freak Week 2020 prompt:  watching porn together</p><p>Must include:  bite, chilling, hoax, wicked, 500 words max</p><p>Setting is the good old OG with some Remake details woven in.</p><p>Here we goooooooo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud Strife, to his dismay, felt even more awkward than aroused. </p><p>And he was <b>very</b> aroused, for excellent reasons; Tifa Lockhart, both of them tangled up together on the couch wearing nothing more substantial than thin sweats. The room, darkened and intimate, filled with slapping and moaning sounds courtesy of the porno on the screen. </p><p>As for the awkwardness... it's not that Cloud didn't <b>like</b> watching porn together with Tifa. He did. And they did. Often. <i>This</i> particular viewing, however... </p><p>It had all started a while back when Tifa mentioned something she'd come across online. Improbable as it seems, their group had managed to save the Planet more or less anonymously; Shinra media control followed by the nearly total destruction of Midgar and the Executive Board had enabled that. Still, in the aftermath of Meteorfall rumors of a rogue AVALANCHE cell, footage snippets of major battles, clips from an intended "live public execution" propaganda piece that never aired, and more were stitched together in various forums into popular, almost completely inaccurate urban legends of "what really happened". Collectively they were enough, apparently, for an enterprising amateur pornographer to see an opportunity to drive some traffic her way. </p><p>In short, Tifa concluded, someone was making a porno series <b>about us</b>! </p><p>Cloud dismissed Tifa's "discovery" as an obvious hoax and had forgotten all about it until earlier today, when Tifa held a thumbdrive up to his face and triumphantly proclaimed <b>IT EXISTS</b> and <b>WE ARE WATCHING THESE TONIGHT</b>. Thus, they were presently witnessing a blonde "rogue SOLDIER" (the less said about his hair, the better) fucking his AVALANCHE commander, a clearly bewigged long dark-haired woman stripped of all but her thigh-highs. </p><p>"In a bizarre way, this is almost... flattering?" Somehow finding space to nuzzle even closer with a wicked giggle, Tifa's voice lilted up at the end as if she wasn't entirely certain how to react and was testing this option out. </p><p>Cloud swallowed uncomfortably. All he could think was that the resemblance he saw was chilling. </p><p>Tifa's attention lapsed from the porno as she picked up on his spiking unease. "What?" she prompted inquisitively, giving his bare shoulder an affectionate bite. "So what if he's a bit bigger? He's a porn actor!" Her blushed teasing/wild guessing earned her a look of bafflement made peculiarly intense by Mako eyes. </p><p>"What are-- No! That's not--," Cloud rambled, startled into speaking. "It's just the..." He swallowed again. It couldn't be. Could it? "...actress," he finally admitted. </p><p>He didn't <i>know</i> she <i>wouldn't</i> do this... she <i>might</i>? But she <i>couldn't</i>. Though... she's old enough, barely. <i>Hopefully</i>. Gods. There might not be enough brain bleach in the world for this. </p><p>Cloud grimaced, and wanting to look anywhere besides the actress' striped thigh-highs focused on Tifa reappraising the video in uncertain puzzlement. "You don't think... she seems... familiar, right?" he ventured, fervently hoping she wouldn't agree. </p><p>Silence reigned briefly until Tifa <i>shrieked</i> and frantically lunged for the remote. </p><p>Cloud exhaled dispiritedly, muttering to himself.</p><p>"Just... <i>why</i>, Kyrie..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The genesis of the idea was a sort of wildly meta Tifa and Cloud watch one of those video game parody JAVs of themselves, but for whatever errant reason I went ahead from there and tried to make it actually vaguely canon-compliant.</p><p>I'm sure you never, ever, ever would have wondered to yourself "does sossori think Kyrie might plausibly be enough of an ethically dubious capitalist to try and profit off an amateur porn take on that original idea?" but nonetheless consider the question asked and answered.</p><p>As far as how long it's been since Meteorfall where this is set, all I can say is "definitely after Kyrie turned 18".</p><p>Also to confirm a theory the "rogue SOLDIER"/ersatz Cloud is indeed Evan, who is apparently just <b>that</b> bad at saying no to Kyrie's crazy ideas in this fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>